What's on the Inside
by Moonwort Harvestar
Summary: Abigail and Alice go out on a lunch date. Just a regular day, really. But Abby has a secret. Fem!America and Fem!England, one-shot.


"Hey Al, why don't we stop here for lunch?"

Alice grimaced. Those were the two things Abigail always insisted on doing that annoyed her the most: eating at McDonald's and calling her by that infernal nickname. While she never tolerated the latter, Abby knew that Alice would always indulge her the former.

"Don't call me that," Alice snapped, just as predicted. But then she sighed, not in the mood to argue, and turned the car into the McDonald's parking lot. Abigail smiled inwardly, pleased that she knew her best friend so well.

* * *

The college student who worked at the counter knew them, and greeted the two girls as they ordered their usual: a shake and fries for Alice and two Big Macs for Abigail. Along with the fast food, he always had a new corny joke for them.

"Hey guys! So what does a zombie say when you ask him a question?"

Abby grinned. "What?"

"'IDK!'"

The two of them laughed hysterically at the terrible pun, while Alice could only roll her eyes.

The girls carried the food to their seats, and Abby dug in right away. Alice slurped her shake absentmindedly, but then had her senses dragged back to reality when Abigail carefully wiped the grease off her hand and laid it gently on Alice's.

"What's wrong, Al?"

The British girl blushed behind her glasses, but recovered just in time to return with a sharp, "Don't call me that!" And when Abigail kept staring at her, waiting for an answer, she lied, "I was just wondering how you can eat so much without being sick."

It was only for a split second, but Alice could swear she saw Abigail's usually constant smile flicker. But then it was back, the same as always, so she decided to let it go.

"It's just my great metabolism I guess!" Abby shrugged unconcernedly.

"Fat ass," Alice teased. She really didn't mean anything by it.

They finished their meal, chatting all the while. Alice started to bring up the subject of their summer assignments for the coming school year, but Abby cut her off, insisting that they talk about something, anything else but school. They discussed summer fashions, plans, Alice's new driver's license, and, realizing that they had both finished their food some time ago, finally decided to leave.

As they stood, Abby remarked, "I'm just going to the little girls' room real quick!"

Alice nodded at her and headed out the door to wait. Abigail entered the bathroom, walking quickly, but when she passed by the sinks, she stopped. Gazing at herself in the mirror, Abby examined he reflection. She turned to both sides, and to the back.

"Alice was right. Just like she always is."

She checked that there was no one else in the stalls, glanced around one last time and closed the door behind her.

With a practiced air, she quickly pulled her hair out of her face into a stubby little mess of a ponytail, knelt in front of the toilet, and forced a finger down her throat. As she quickly pulled her hand away and wretched, she thought about Alice. Abby knew she had been joking, but had it been based on truth? Abigail had jokingly been called fat for years, and for a long time she had always been able to brush it off, until just a few months ago.

She had only meant to try it once, right before a pool party, but soon enough she had found herself visiting the bathroom at least once a day to get rid of the food that she no longer felt any guilt about eating.

Abigail emerged from the stall, wiped her mouth with a paper towel, and washed her hands. Just before leaving the room, she remembered to pop in a piece of gum to mask the horrible smell now lingering on her breath.

* * *

"Ready?"

Alice was waiting for her outside in the bright sunshine, which was shining off her long blonde hair. Abigail forced a smile.

"Yep!"

Alice was so beautiful. She was dainty and petite and Abigail never felt worthy whenever she stood next to her. Abby wanted to be someone Alice would be proud to be seen with, not just her ugly, fat ass friend. It wasn't the reason she had started, but it was the reason she just couldn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: In case you don't get the joke, because it really makes a lot more sense when you say it out loud, IDK=I decay. Yeah. I know.**

**I have a friend who yells at me every time I bring up school or school work on weekends or in the summer when we hang out, and I feel like Abby is that kind of person :)**

**I can't say this is an original idea, but I still wanted to write it. Especially because it has a rather dark theme, and I'm sure I'll be writing lots and lots of fluff in the near future!**

**Hetalia obviously belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
